A Spirited Coupling, Pacey & Joey Together At Last
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Warning spanking of an adult a s part of role play in relationship. Don't Like, Don't Read.


A Spirited Coupling, P & J, Together At Last

Disclaimer: The wonderful drama TV Show, Dawson's Creek is not owned by me or any of its characters. There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of this story. only. I enjoy your reviews and ideas and the joy of sharing with reader/fans.

Warning: This story contains Pacey and Joey spanking ina spanking relationship where Joey is whipped with a riding crop over jeans to protect any rea harm to her bottom and woman being spanked by her husband is thirty one.

Joey's face blushed a bright red and her womanly butt squirmed in her chair as she

Her eyes filled with tears and she swallowed hard with a new realization her husband cared enough to spank her in love, but with a firmness that guaranteed a waterfall of tears was no longer able to administer them. Now Pacey was about to deal with her misbehaviors and offer firm guidance provided by a hard spanking.

Told By Joey.

My heart was in my throat and I was breathless in my blue jeans and cotton panties trembling in anticipation like I was a bad teen girl about to be spanked. Pacey seemed determined to teach his savvy wife, me a lesson I would never forget. My sassiness and strong were about to be dealt with for the good of their marriage My friend since high school ordered me to bend over the table and proceeded to light a fire in my denim seated butt with a riding crop.

He whipped me over my blue jeans carrying out my need for discipline when I was out of sorts. My husband let me have one right across the pockets of my jeans. Then he gave the rest across the fleshiest part of my ass and upper thighs including across the sit spot. Pacey's elbow went behind his ear with every stroke assuring a powerful meaty thumping sting right through the jean seat and my panties underneath.. Especially the crop indentions left by the riding crop across my round shapely jean clad ass I could see in the wall mirror behind me.. Before you bent out of shape of my hubbie taking a whip to my ass and noting the vigor he was putting in each "swick"- stroke. A good cry for me released my pent in emotions and soothing in a strange way. Besides it certainly took the bitch out of me and brought returned harmony to our relationship.

End of POV:

While he would have preferred to give her a spanking over his lap, he did enjoy having the pretty brown haired woman whom the years had been kind to her behind wiggle her butt for him. She really couldn't help it as she unsuccessfully tried to deal with the excruciating pain in her ass. The same mouthwatering ass he remembered watching back in high school. Sure it was a little bigger, but the shape of fleshy bottom was still there as as he swung yet another stroke of the riding crop into her blue jean-clad seat and was enamored as he could see Joey's bottom scrunch up as the whip made contact. The burn in her bottom began in earnest to overload her nerve endings as the attractive shoulder length brown haired thirty one year old whimpered and wiggled from the heat in her jean seat. Pacey was whacking away at Joey's bottom like there was no tomorrow and yet she couldn't bring herself to ask him to stop. Instead she pushed her behind up even though they felt like two goblets of fire. However, she did cry now. Joey eyed her husband hoping for a reprieve as her riding cropped bottom throbbed brightly through the bent seat of her jeans. He took a moment watching the adult woman's quivering and what must be a tender red striped bottom under her panties that surely lined her bottom and ceased the activity.

Even though she had been given the crop over her jeans Joey's ass had major finger sized welts on it. I got to see them when she was in the bathroom later, with her jeans and panties down, checking her bottom in the mirror and boo hooing like a teen year old.

It was that kind of sniveling where they kind of hiccup backwards through their nose. I love it when they do that while their crying that way. Unknown to the man who had etched the red and purple art on her ass painfully it was 'Katie Bar the Door as her emotions overwhelmed her senses setting off a flowing creek of new tears down her red puffy face. She yearned for more than the burn in her butt afte rall there were fringe benefits to their arrangement.


End file.
